This invention relates to slide fasteners and more particularly to a slider-operated slide fastener having a pair of stringer tapes constructed with a warp-knitted structure. The invention is directed to the provision of a firm bondage between the stringer tapes and various fastener component parts.
The term fastener component parts herein referred to includes a row of interlocking fastener elements or teeth, a top and a bottom end stop and associated reinforcing members, all such component parts being made of a thermoplastic resin such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride and the like.
Heretofore, slide fasteners are known which comprise woven stringer tapes carrying the aforesaid fastener component parts. In such conventional woven type of slide fasteners, however, the fastener component parts were bonded in place in such a manner that they were either deposited on exposed surfaces of the tapes or permeated only through part of the surface layers of the tapes. Such conventional slide fasteners have therefore sufferrred from the drawback that the fastener component parts are liable to move out of place or become detached from the stringer tapes after repreated use of the fastener.